


Heartbreaker

by MochiMinWriting



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), FANXY CHILD (Band), K-Hip Hop, Khh, Korean R&B, Kwon Hyuk - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: After being cheated on, you help mend his broken heart.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

The fact that Dean had his face hidden in the crook of your neck had your heart beating faster than you ever thought possible. You could feel his lips lightly gracing your skin as they quivered with every cry. You were shocked by his behavior, it was so unlike him. Something must have happened but you didn’t know how you could help him. You stood still with your hands hovering mid-air unsure if you should hug him or not when he suddenly wrapped his around you.

He held you tightly and only kept tightening his hold with every tear that slid down your shoulder. Finally, you realized this was no time to be worrying about your own feelings and held him just as tight. “What happened?”

“She-” he could only get a word out before his sorrow overwhelmed him and rendered him speechless once more.

“There, there, calm down first.” Your hands ran up and down his back simultaneously in an effort to comfort him. 

Several minutes passed and you were still at your front door holding Dean. When he finally pulled back allowing you a glimpse of his face your heart broke. He was an emotional mess.”You want to come inside?” 

He nodded.

You offered him some water but he refused to let go of you. He held your hand as you lead him to your couch. “Now can you tell me what’s wrong? I’m starting to worry you might be dying or something.” You smiled trying to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to work.

Dean continued to look heartbroken.

“She cheated on me,” Dean sighed feeling lighter now that he had gotten the words out. 

“Huh?” you exhaled totally dumbfounded as to how anyone could cheat on Dean. He was Dean for crying out loud! His voice alone had women all over the world shaking. You figured it had to be a mistake.

You weren’t reacting the way Dean thought you would. “Y/N,” he called out your name.

“Are you sure?” 

He nodded, “I saw the texts-”

“You know texts can be misleading.” You interrupted him trying not to get your hopes up. You knew it was fucked up to be thinking that if he was free then you could take him. Especially when he was so hurt but you were only human. You had your flaws.

“I know that’s why I didn’t trust them and I asked her.”

“So the bitch-” you covered your mouth. “Sorry, so she didn’t deny it?”

“She didn’t have to, I saw them.”

“What?” your jaw dropped. Finally, you realized why Dean was so broken. He saw the woman he loves betraying him with his very own eyes. “Hyuk I’m so sorry,” you opened your arms for him.

Dean immediately leaned in and rested his head on your chest. 

“What did she say?”

“Nothing… the door was open slightly so I saw it and ran before she noticed.” Dean could still hear his girlfriends moans echoing in his head. “I can’t go back.”

“Don’t worry, you can stay here.” You kissed the top of his head not able to resist the urge, you just wanted to stop his pain. 

“Thanks Y/N, you’re the only friend I can talk to.” Dean was sure Zico would tell him, I told you so. He never liked his girlfriend and saw her as someone who would break his friend’s heart. “You know Jiho told me this would happen, he never liked her.”

“I know; to be honest I didn’t like her either,” you confessed. Many times you and Jiho would talk about her and how she had manipulated Dean into thinking she was a nice person. 

He looked up at you with a furrowed brow. “What, why?”

“Honestly I also thought she would do this to you.” Your words came out in a whisper afraid you might be digging into his wounds. “Sorry…”

Dean shook his head, you didn’t have a reason to apologize. He was just disappointed that he was the only one who couldn’t see it. He was blinded by love all this time. “It’s just- she’s my first love.”

Your heart broke. You bit your lip trying to suppress the anger and jealousy you felt everytime he confessed his love for that cheating bitch in the present tense rather than the past. Even though she had hurt him Dean was still in love with her.

He let go of you and sat up on his own, staring at the wall ahead. “I thought we would be together forever.” A fresh batch of tears seemed to pool in the corners of his eyes.

“Hyuk, please stop.” His heartbreak felt like your own. 

“Sorry… I just really love her.”

The hurt look of his eyes caused you to be bold. You held his face in your hands and began kissing his lips softly, at first you were afraid he would push you away that when you felt him respond you let yourself get carried away, letting your tongue slip between his lips. Your hands slid down his neck and onto his shoulders. 

Dean’s heart raced as he kissed you. It was so sudden but it felt too amazing to stop. His hands started to act on their own as they pulled you in until you were sitting on top of him straddling his lap. It all felt so natural that Dean almost forgot you were his friend until your lips left his. That’s when his half-lidded eyes met yours.

You could see he was confused as to what had just happened. “I don’t like seeing you get hurt; you deserve so much better than her,” you explained yourself. “Let me help you feel better.”

At that moment Dean had forgotten all about the pain. New emotions were taking over and he wanted to continue feeling them. His eyes landed on your neck, a spot where he suddenly felt an urge to kiss. He wasn’t looking at you as a friend anymore, not after that kiss. It was possibly the best kiss he had ever had. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Not again you two,” Zico covered his eyes as he walked in on you and Dean making out. “I get that you two love each other and I’m happy for you but keep it at home.”

You blushed feeling embarrassed that Zico had caught you. Dean, on the other hand, was smiling content with how things were. “Then I guess we’ll be going home now,” he took hold of your hand and walked you to the door. 

“Bye Jiho,” you giggled feeling like you were on cloud nine. Just a few weeks ago you were watching Dean quietly from the sidelines as a friend now you were his girlfriend. After that night you thought you would feel like a rebound. Even if you did bring it on yourself after inviting him in when he was broken. For the most part, you felt you had done nothing wrong but there were some moments where you wondered if you had done wrong.

As you got to Dean’s home you saw his ex-girlfriend standing at his door. She looked exhausted and angry at the same time. When she saw you clinging to his arm she thought nothing of it but the way Dean was smiling at you looked different than before. She could tell it wasn’t a friendly smile. 

Dean’s hold on your hand loosened as he saw her. “What are you doing here?”, he asked in his usual soft sweet voice. He was concerned after he noticed the bags under her eyes. She looked like someone who was going through many sleepless nights.

“I came to give you this,” she took his hand and placed a beautiful gold necklace in it. 

When Dean realized what it was he tried giving it back. “You can keep it.”

She shook her head, “It doesn’t feel right to keep it. That’s an expensive piece of jewelry besides I can’t stop loving you if I have it.” Her eyes landed on you and you looked away feeling guilty. That’s exactly what she wanted. Her overall plan was to give him back the necklace so he would have something that reminded him of her.

Dean felt his heart drop at her words. Did she still love him? He looked over at you but you were still looking away. He didn’t know what to think of her words.

“I think I should let you two talk,” you excused yourself ready to turn around and go home but Dean stopped you. 

“Wait inside, I’ll be right there.”

Against your better judgment, you nodded and walked past his ex to go inside his house. 

She turned around to see your figure disappear behind the door. “Wasn’t she only a friend?”

“Yeah but now she’s more than that.” Dean smiled slightly, only a short time had passed but thanks to you he was no longer broken. You had fixed his broken heart and made it ten times stronger. 

"Did you cheat on me with her?” It was the mentality of a cheater; since they had done it they felt their partner could possibly be doing the same.

Dean shook his head, “I mean this in the most respectful way possible but I’m not like you. We were done the moment you cheated on me.” He put the necklace in his pocket, “I’ll keep it so you can forget about me now.”

“Have you forgotten about me?” she asked.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, “Soon I will.” He quickly walked inside and ran to hug you. 

You were startled, to say the least. His heart was racing after his interaction with the woman who broke his newly mended heart. He was so confused, he didn’t know what to do.

“Hyuk…”

When you called his name Dean could sense you were upset. He was afraid you had caught on to what he noticed. Despite your efforts, it seemed there was still a part of him that loved her. He didn’t want to feel this way, he smashed his lips against yours in an effort to get rid of the confusion. The kiss was full of passion and lust, there was no doubt you two had physical chemistry. Every time you kissed him Dean thought of nothing or no one but you. 

After the kiss, he held you tightly and rested his forehead against yours. “I love you, I really do.” 

The way he said it sounded like he hadn’t completed his statement. Even though you were beyond happy with his confession there was a little voice inside your head that kept telling you this might be a rebound. It scared you to think that way. You knew how much Dean loved his ex and for him to just forget her like that… you knew it was impossible. If you wanted Dean to only love you then it would take time. “I love you too,” and you were willing to wait.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 Years Later**

You walked around the house doing several things at once. After putting in a new load of clothes into the washing machine you walked out into the living room where you sat folding laundry as you watched television. A knock suddenly came to your door but you were too entranced by the ending of your show to get up. “The door is open!” you shouted.

Zico came in shocked by your response. “Why do you keep your door unlocked?”

“I’m here so it’s fine.”

“Is Hyuk here?” he asked.

You finally looked away from the television. “I thought he was with you.” Dean had left hours ago saying he was going to meet up with Zico and Crush. “Maybe he’s with Hyoseob?”

“Ah, maybe” Zico began to worry knowing his friend wasn’t with Crush because he was just with him. He wondered where he could be. “So do you know when you two will be getting married?” Zico changed the subject so you wouldn’t start to worry.

“Not yet,” you shied away from the topic. Although you had been together for three years you still weren’t so sure about marrying Dean. “I already have an engagement ring, do I really need a wedding band?” you joked. When Dean proposed you were elated. You thought you could finally be happy with him forever. That was months ago, now you were put off by what you found in Dean’s drawer. “Jiho can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Would you ever keep an ex-girlfriend’s necklace?”

The question was so specific Zico knew you were asking because Dean probably had one. He sighed, “I wouldn’t but I don’t necessarily think it’s that bad.” Dean was his friend but so were you. Zico felt he was in a difficult position. 

Just then Dean came back, “What are you doing here Jiho?” He thought you two looked very close and the way you two became silent worried him. 

“I came to talk to you-”

“I thought you were going to see Jiho,” you interrupted him.

“I was but first I texted him and told him I had to stop by Illionaire.” 

Zico looked over at you realizing you were not buying it and neither was he. “Hyuk, can I talk to you outside?”

Dean followed Zico outside and immediately asked, “Are you and Y/N-”

“WHAT! Hyuk, stop!” Zico knew what he was insinuating. “First of all, you are my friend I would never do that. Second, tell me what’s going on. You are starting to act very strangely and Y/N is saying things that worry me.” 

“What did she tell you?”

“First tell me where you were.” The way Dean looked away made Zico think the worst. “Are you cheating on Y/N.”

“No!” Dean quickly denied. “I would never do that to Y/N, I love her.” He really did love you but there were things he couldn’t tell you.

“Then what’s going on?”

“Last week I ran into my ex and we started hanging out but only as friends,” Dean emphasized the last part not wanting Zico to get the wrong idea. He really didn’t do anything other than talk to her. 

Zico sighed, “you better stop.”

“Jiho she doesn’t have any friends.”

“There’s a reason for that. She’s a horrible person, I don’t like to talk badly about others but she was just a…” Zico didn’t want to finish his sentence. “You know.”

Dean was silent remembering how you had spoken of her as well. “She’s not that bad.”

“Listen Hyuk, don’t use me as an excuse from now on. I’m not going to ruin my friendship with Y/N to cover up your guilty pleasures.”

“You make it sound bad.”

“It is bad. You know what’s worse than physically cheating on the person you love?”

“What?”

“Emotional cheating.” Zico knew Dean was a very passionate and loving person. He would throw his all into music and let his emotions shine through what he did. That was also a bit of a weakness. He fell in and out of love too easily in Zico’s opinion. “I don’t want you to hurt Y/N.”

“I’m not going to hurt her.”

“You still love Y/N?”

“Yes!” Dean answered sternly. “We’re going to get married next year obviously we love each other.”

“I hope you do.” Zico thought back to earlier when he asked if you had picked a date. It was clear to him that you had your suspicions of Dean. He would hate for Dean to break your heart and go back to the woman who broke his.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean stared up at the plain ceiling in silence. He couldn’t sleep with the accumulating guilt you, on the other hand, you seemed so beautiful, so peaceful. Not once have you ever done anything to hurt him. You were always there for him, supporting him, cheering him on… he knew it wasn’t fair.

When you opened your eyes a smile graced your lips as you saw Dean hovering over you. “Hyuk what are you doing?”

Silence, Dean didn’t speak instead letting his hands do the work. Every time his fingers came in contact with your skin he felt the electricity between you and him. 

There was no doubt he loved you but for some reason, he was really happy every time he ran into her. He was scared to think he might still be in love with her.

He kissed you softly at first. He left light feathery kisses along your neck as well. Then he began getting rougher. He elongated the kisses, not giving you much of a chance to catch your breath. “I love you,” he panted as he rested his forehead against yours. His half-lidded eyes looked down at your bodies as they were pressed against each other.

“I love you too” you assured him.

The next day you were shocked when Dean came home after a day at the studio and broke up with you. You just couldn’t believe it. “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry” he apologized. This wasn’t an easy decision but he couldn’t keep going with the guilt that he felt. He knew he still had some feelings there for his ex-girlfriend. “I still love her.”

“I see,” at that moment you felt your heart shatter. You were heartbroken and you knew there was no fixing this. A tear ran down your cheek even though you tried your hardest to stay composed. 

Dean felt awful for hurting you. “Y/N I love you but-” he tried to hug you but you put your hand out to stop him.

“You’ve been in my position before Hyuk so you know the last thing I want to do right now is to see you let alone hug you.”

But he wanted to hug you so bad. It was all his fault you were feeling that unbearable pain in your chest. He knew you deserved better, you deserved to be loved whole-heartedly. 

Both of you stood in silence a good ten minutes before you finally shifted your weight from one foot to the other. “Can you leave? You obviously have somewhere to go, unlike me.”

He knew you meant his ex, scratch that, his new girlfriend.

“I’ll pack my stuff up and leave in the morning. You can come back in the afternoon.”

“Y/N you don’t have to rush.”

“I want to,” you walked past him to get to the bedroom. “Goodnight” was the last thing you told him before going inside and locking the door. That’s when you couldn’t hold it any longer and let your tears fall freely.

The following afternoon Dean came back to an empty house. Just like you had said, you were gone. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Baby, are you ignoring me?”

Dean looked over at his girlfriend who was holding up a magazine. “Which do you think would look better on me? My friends said I should get the red one but what do you think?”

“The red one is good,” he told her.

She sighed, “Why do you always just agree, that’s no fun.”

After the break-up, Dean hadn’t seen you in months. It was like you had disappeared. Even when he would hang out with Zico you were never there like before. He understood though, he knew you didn’t want to see the person who hurt you but he was worried. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked as she saw how distracted Dean was.

“A friend of mine is sick, I’m just wondering what’s wrong with them.” Zico had told him you were hospitalized not too long ago. He didn’t know what it was except that it had something to do with high blood pressure. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Knock knock” Zico appeared in your room with flowers.

“Why don’t you try actually knocking next time, what if I were sleeping?” You pushed the buttons on your bed to get it to move so you were sitting upright.

Zico chuckled, “I would still come in. Last time I was here you did nothing but sleep.”

“If I’m asleep then you should go home.” You laughed knowing Zico preferred to see you with a smile on your face. It was hard enough for him to see you with all the tubes around you. “Stop,” you warned him as you caught him staring at your stomach. 

“I’m sorry I just can’t believe my friend is having a baby. You’re an adult now.”

“I’ve been an adult Jiho!” You got over your heartbreak quickly when you found out you were pregnant. You decided to forget about Dean and just think of your baby but it wasn’t easy when the baby was there thanks to him. 

As if your own emotional problems weren’t enough after 20 weeks of being pregnant you were diagnosed with gestational hypertension. You didn’t know what it was exactly but you knew it was bad. That’s why you had been hospitalized for a whole month. 

Jiho put the flowers aside and sat down beside you. “I just wanted to come and tell you that Hyoseob said he wanted to help out tomorrow.”

“I don’t know Jiho…” you had kept your pregnancy on the down low. Only Zico knew until now and to tell any other people would be risking getting the word out to Dean.

“He promised to keep quiet until you decide to tell him-”

“You told Hyoseob?!”

“He was annoying me!”

You knew how Crush could get. “Fine, he can help.” Tomorrow you were finally leaving the hospital so you were thankful for that. “My landlady is going to be surprised to see me return home pregnant.”

Zico laughed, “it is shocking.” 

After leaving the hospital Zico got a worrying call from Dean that made him race over to him. 

When Zico got to Dean’s home he found him on the floor a drunk mess. “What happened to you?”

“It happened again,” this time Dean didn’t cry instead he laughed. He had gone crazy thinking how he could be so stupid. “She cheated on me again with the same guy.” He offered Zico a drink but he refused.

“Hyuk-”

“Is this what they call Karma?” Dean asked. “I’m being punished for breaking Y/N’s heart.” He sighed thinking about you, wishing he could run to you like last time. This time he knew he couldn’t. There was no way you would be waiting for him with open arms. “I love Y/N Jiho, I’m not just saying that because this happened.” Dean started tearing up as he thought about you.

“I know,” Zico took the bottle away from Dean. “I know you love Y/N. You’re just too damn emotionally irresponsible.”

“I want to see Y/N.”

“I think she’ll come and see you soon.”

“Really?” Dean’s face lit up with hope. 

“Yeah so man up and this time let go of that bitch for good. Don’t let yourself get confused.” 

 

* * *

 

 

You sighed as you walked up to Dean’s door. You weren’t ready to see him but it was now or never and while you wanted to choose the later you knew Zico was right. 

 

 

> _“But you do know you have to tell Hyuk, right?”_
> 
> _You sighed, “I don’t want to.”  
>  _
> 
> _“Y/N you have to. I don’t  like thinking about it but the doctor said worst case scenario you could develop preeclampsia and die during labor. Then what will happen to your baby?”_  

 

It took all your strength but you finally knocked on the door. 

Immediately Dean rushed to it, “Y/N!” He couldn’t help but smile now that he had you in front of him. It took a moment but soon his smile dropped when he took it all in and saw you looked different than before. “You’re-”

“Pregnant, I know” you laughed awkwardly. It was what you did when you were nervous and uncomfortable. “I’ve been this way for the past twenty-three weeks and three days.” It was strange but somehow the anger you had felt before just wasn’t there. You took your engagement ring out of your front pocket, “I mostly came to give this back to you.”

“What?” Dean was still processing that you were pregnant. He didn’t know if he was allowed to say it but he was happy that you were pregnant. If he was ever going to be a father he would definitely want you to be the mother. 

“I don’t want her to see that I’m here so just take it please.”

“She isn’t, we broke up for good.”

“Still, I don’t want to be here longer than I have to.” You took his hand and put the ring in it. That’s when he held onto you. 

“Y/N don’t go.”

Your jaw dropped as his request took you by surprise.

“I love you.”

You shook your head not wanting to believe it. “No, you don’t.”

“I do, I love you even more now that I  know you are pregnant. I never should have given her a second chance. She didn’t really love me but you did.”

“I did but not anymore.”

“That’s a lie.” He knew it because the way you loved him was the same way he loved you and after all this time he still couldn’t get over you. 

“Hyuk you broke my heart.”

“I know” he bit down on his lip. "And I want to be the one who fixes it.” He couldn’t take it any longer. He gently pulled you in and hugged you. “Please let me help you feel better.”

You laughed once more as tears slid down your cheeks and onto his shoulder. Your own words from years ago echoed in your mind. You hated how the roles had been reversed. You loved Dean, if it were simple you would kiss him at that moment but it wasn’t so simple because now it wasn’t just about you. Your decision would affect someone else as well.


	2. Part Two

“I can’t,” you sighed as you put some distance between the two of you. The familiar pain in your chest had your hand pressing against it. “This whole situation is stressing me out and it’s not good for Dami.” The doctor had warned you about stress, it would cause your blood pressure to go up and once again endanger your unborn daughter.

“Dami, it’s a girl?” Dean’s eyes went to your swollen belly. In no way was he upset that you had already named the baby. In fact, he was overjoyed and smiled at the thought of having a beautiful baby girl. 

You nodded, the smile on his face relieved the pain a little. For a moment you felt your heart lighten as your lips curved up, matching his. Talking about your baby seemed to lift your spirit and take the worries of the world away. “Do you want to see a picture? Well not really a picture…” you trailed off digging through your bag to look for your latest sonogram that you had been carrying around for weeks now. Every time you swore you would take it out but kept forgetting.

When Dean saw it he was overwhelmed by emotions but what he was focused on was the urge he had to hold you and protect you so that nothing would happen to the two most important people in his life. “Please Y/N let me be there for you.” Dean just couldn’t let you leave like this. “I don’t want it to be over,” he wrapped his arms around you tightly in a desperate attempt to make you stay.

The familiar pain in your chest was back. It was hard to hold back, to restrain yourself from giving in and holding him just as tightly. Your internal battle only stressed you out. The doctor had warned you about stress, it would cause your blood pressure to go up and once again endanger your unborn daughter.

That’s why you pulled away.

Dean’s heart sank this felt like a rejection. Right now he couldn’t handle that. He wanted, no needed to be with you and his baby girl. “Y/N please-”

You shook your head, “She’s your daughter too so you can be there for her.”

He knew that was your nice way of rejecting him. His gaze lowered, unable to look you in the eye as his heart took another hit. He only looked up when you took his hand in yours. “Here look,” you placed his hand on your stomach, “she’s kicking.”

Dean’s eyes widened at the contact. He couldn’t believe what he was experiencing. It was beyond words. 

“We can’t hurt her like we hurt each other Hyuk.” This was not the ideal situation for either of you but you were dedicated to making the best of it. “I wish it would have worked between us but I think we were better friends than lovers.”

Dean shook his head in denial. “I love you more than just a friend.”

“Me too,” you smiled. Another brief series of kicks ensued but this time Dean didn’t smile. “Smile for her… that’s what I do.” After the baby stopped moving you felt awkward and let go of his hand. You knew it was time to go before you regretted it and ran into his arms. “You can keep the sonogram.” 

“Thanks” he would make sure to cherish it. As it seemed Dami was going to be the only thing that connected him to you from now on. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Months Later**  

At two in the morning, like clockwork, you were woken up by the cries of your newborn baby girl. You sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of your eyes so you could attend to the hungry baby. Taking only a few steps to the corner of your bedroom to her crib was so convenient. “Shh… I’m here” you whispered as you picked her up and proceeded to feed her. Your top was long gone, only two hours ago you had gone through the same process. After a couple months of motherhood, you learned clothes were a hassle. You opted to sleep in a bra and sweatpants while your hair was always tied up to keep it out of your daughter’s face. 

After feeding and burping her you ran out into the living room remembering you had left your cell phone on the couch. When you retrieved it there was a bunch of missed calls from Dean and a text. 

 

> _**Dean:**  Can I see Dami?_

 

You figured he had been working late and wanted to pass by to kiss Dami goodnight like he had become accustomed to. You didn’t want him to think you ignored his message so you replied to him even though it was late. 

 

> _**You:**  Sorry I didn’t see this until now. You know you can see her whenever you want._

 

You exhaled loudly as you sent the text to him. Despite all that you had gone through with Dean he was still so caring and kind towards you that you couldn’t help but be the same with him. He had a key to your apartment and your permission to stop by whenever he wanted yet he always asked.

Sitting back you looked around at your messy apartment. There just weren’t enough hours in a day for you to get around to doing everything. Your schedule pretty much revolved around your newborn and she required most of your attention. Motherhood was really kicking you in the ass, you thought you could do the whole single mother thing at first. Now you found yourself constantly wishing Dean would drop by.

The days he would visit felt like pure bliss. He was always more than happy to help you. It didn’t matter what it was; changing, feeding, burping, bathing, cleaning. He did it all with a smile on his face; that smile always reenergized you.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean had his reservations about stopping by so late but if you replied he figured you would be awake. When he found you fast asleep on the couch he couldn’t help but go over and cover you with a blanket. Your mouth hung open as you slept, indicating how exhausted you were.

When he heard Dami cry he raced to her crib wanting to stop her crying before she managed to wake you up. “Hey baby girl,“ his soft soothing voice silenced her almost immediately. 

It wasn’ until minutes later that you suddenly woke up. Looking around you saw you had fallen asleep with a burping cloth on your shoulder and one of your daughter’s soft pink blankets covering you. 

Dean stepped out to the living room with Dami in his arms, “you’re awake.”

“Oh my god, did she cry?” you asked realizing you had completely knocked out. You had managed to sleep through Dean’s arrival and your daughter’s cries. You involuntarily yawned, “What time is it?” 

“It’s four-”

“What? Then Dami has to be fed.” You went over to him to take a look at her. You expected to hear her cry soon but by the looks of it, she was fast asleep. 

“I changed her and she fell back asleep just now.” He looked away as you got closer and cleared his throat. “I thought you would say something because I came so late or early.” He wasn’t too sure what to call it right now. 

You noticed how he looked away as if he were troubled. “Something wrong?”

He turned to look at you but looked away almost instantly. “You’re not wearing a shirt.” He was a guy after all and in love with you. Of course he was bothered to see you topless.

You were embarrassed that he had to tell you that. You just didn’t know where your mind was, you couldn’t think straight and didn’t even realize you were standing topless in front of him. “Sorry,” you ran to your room and came back out looking a bit more decent. “It’s usually just me and Dami so I forget.”

“I know that’s what you said last time.” Yeah, it wasn’t the first time this happened. Many times Dean had come over to find you like this. That’s why he usually texted you to let you know he was coming.

“Did we already have this conversation?” you laughed shyly. 

He responded with laughter of his own. “Yeah but last time I think you yelled at me and said this was your house so you could do what you wanted.”

“Did I?” You weren’t really surprised, you were still pretty hormonal. “Sounds like me, I cried yesterday when Dami hiccuped because I thought it was so cute.”

“Really?”

You nodded, “it’s a good thing you’re not around to see all my mood swings.”

“I would like to be.”

You became silent. Until now Dean hadn’t mentioned anything about your relationship just like you had asked him to. You almost thought he had given up on you. “Hyuk do you still-”

“Yes,” he always thought about being with you. His love for you could never go away, it only kept growing with every day. “I didn’t say anything because you said you couldn’t handle the stress but you already look stressed so I’m going to say it. I still love you.” 

Zico was right; Dean did fall in love too easily. You exhaled loudly giving in. “I am tired and stressed…” you admitted. When Dean was around your stress was gone. When he was around you managed to sleep better, shower, clean, and rest in general. “…I thought I could do this alone but being a single mother is far more difficult than I imagined.” 

Dean immediately responded, “You don’t have to do it alone.” He looked at the beautiful little girl in his arms. She was the glue that held you both together. Thanks to her he was able to continue being in your life. Overcome by emotion he kissed the tender soft skin of her cheek. He wanted to be a good father to her. Dami deserved the world, his little girl deserved to have everything… including a family. 

“I never stopped loving you Hyuk but that doesn’t mean we should be together.” He was a great help and a great father. It always tugged at your heartstrings to see him interact with Dami. The way his eyes lit up in her presence was a stark contrast to the pain they held when he looked at you. He said he loved you but the thought of him leaving always crossed your mind. Sometimes it felt like he was there out of guilt. “Sometimes the heart wants what it can’t have. Trust me. I loved you for a long time even before our first kiss.”

“Really, since when?” He had never asked you about it but now that you brought it up he indulged.

You smiled fondly at your memories. “Since I first met you.”

Dean’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of you crushing on him the entire time you had been friends. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You were already in love with someone else.” From the very beginning, he was never meant to be yours. When the opportunity to take him for yourself presented itself you took it and perhaps that’s where it all began to go wrong. 

Dami began stirring letting you know it was feeding time. Dean handed her over reluctantly allowing you to escape into the solitude of your bedroom but not before asking, “Do you really think we aren’t meant to be together?”

“Sometimes I do and other times I don’t,” you shrugged. Some good did come out of your relationship with Dami. It helped Dean realize who his friends were and who he could trust. It got you what you wanted most even if you were too afraid to accept it. Dean finally loved you and only you. If you could trust him again then perhaps there was a chance. “If I did then it would be like saying Dami was a mistake and she definitely isn’t. I love you Hyuk but hearts don’t mend easy. Maybe Dami is the one who can help fix us.”


End file.
